


Prompt Jar_DC

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [50]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt jar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: This is where I'll be keeping all of the DC Universe prompt fills for the my Prompt Jar challenge on Tumblr.NOTE: Please pay attention to the Prompt themes listed at the beginning of each chapter. If I write a story that follows a theme in an unexpected way I will warn you but otherwise the theme is your only warning. Also I do not write non con or incest so you never have to worry about that.





	1. Captain Canary

Larielromeniel asked:

Captain Canary

Prompt Theme: Random AU

Prompt: Mythical Gods

xXx

Sara, goddess of war, was a vision of true beauty in blood caked armor. Her skin flush with victory, her golden hair a halo in the light of the fires that burned all around her. He watched as she stepped around the bodies that littered the ground. This battle had been dedicated in her honor and the sheer power that afforded her brought even more strength to her gait. Her footsteps were sure and confident. Her very being rippled with intense energy waking a desire in him that he had not felt in centuries.

He wanted her.

She was sharpening her weapons in the garden, the perfect juxtaposition; a metaphor for her very being. It was there among the roses, as red as the blood of her enemies, that he approached her. He knew he couldn’t sneak up on her, but he couldn’t help but try even as she turned on him, her blade nearly cutting his jugular open.

“What do you want, God of Death?” her voice was steel, sharp and cold.

“Please,” he smirked. “Call me Leo.”

“I shall call you nothing of the sort.” she replied, her blade still at his throat. He knew better than to move, her reflexes far superior to his own. “”What do you want?” she repeated.

“The blessing of your company.” he replied coyly. She watched him suspiciously for a tense moment before lowering her sword. She didn’t return to her seat, refusing to turn her back on the devious god. Sensing her discomfort he moved away, allowing her to return to her seated position where took up her sword and whetstone and continued her work. “The last battle has agreed with you.” he spoke after some time of watching her work. She didn’t reply.

Eventually she finished with her sword, sheathing her most prized possession and setting it aside. She picked up an ornate dagger next, setting to work on it. “I’m sure you’ve heard stories about me.” he tried again. This time eliciting a sigh. “All bad for certain.”

“What do you want?” she asked a third time. Leo smirked.

“I told you-”

“Yes, yes, the blessing of my company. What could my company possibly have over another’s?” she asked finally looking up from her task.

“I assure you, no others could compare to you.” he told her. She met his eye was a suspicious one of her own.

“You don’t even know me. We have never met before today.”

“True, but I know of you, as you know of me.” he explained. “Tales of your power and beauty are no substitute for the reality of you.”

Sara rolled her eyes turning back to her dagger. “Do you not believe my sincerity?”

“I believe you are a self serving god with an agenda. And I will not fall prey to your silver tongue.” she told him matter of fact.

His smirk grew devious. “There are so many way to respond to that.” her glare was all the answer he needed to know she understood him perfectly. “Your aversion to me is...strange.” he continued.

“How so?”

“You and I go hand in hand.” he told her. “You are war, I am death. One is cause of the other. We are pair. Together we could be unstoppable.”

“My only desire is for you to leave me in peace.” she snapped.

“And yet I will always be here. In your shadow, at your back. Watching you in your moments of glory. Reveling in your victories and your beauty in bloodied armor.”

He could see it in her brilliant blue eyes. He had intrigued her.

She finally looked away from his intense gaze trying to disguise the deep calming breath she needed. In an instant her weapons and tools were gone and she stood from her place among the roses.

“I have things to attend.” she vaguely explained. He nodded. “Death.” she said in goodbye.

“War.” he replied to her back as she walked away.

Leo smirked to himself. She would be his and he hers...eventually.


	2. Captain Canary

Agentmarymargaretskitz asked:  


Captain Canary

Prompt Theme: Texts From Last Night

Prompt: “Your a hot mess.”

“At least I’m a fun hot mess. Like a train crash full of pizza, fireworks and glitter.”

xXx

Leonard’s first experience watching Sara cut loose entirely was not at all what he expected. In fact he hadn’t even realized what was going on until she’d stumbled a bit getting up from her bar stool. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her drunk before, he was wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her tipsy for that matter. There was always some sense of control with her, keeping things bottled up and under wraps, but on that night Sara completely let go and Leonard was having trouble keeping up with her. 

They were at a bar, having stopped off in some time or another for one reason or twelve. Sara had started off slowly, a couple of beers in the first ninety minutes but in the next she was throwing back shots with Mick and then sipping from tumblers of hard liquor before eventually rounding back to beer and starting the process all over again. 

Never before had their age difference been so prevalent as it was as she climbed up on the table started dancing drawing all eyes to her. She lost herself in the music, swaying to the beat and Leonard was inclined to let her enjoy herself. She so rarely did these days, what with the sudden unexpected promotion to Captain and the responsibility that came with that. 

Her fun was cut short when some asshole got grabby and then the real fun began as she proved that even completely smashed, she was more than capable of taking down several people twice her size. Somewhere in the scuffle he lost sight of her, just barely catching a glimpse of her as she ducked out the back door and after struggling to get through the crowd he followed, finding the back alley empty. 

Over the next few hours, Leonard chased Sara all over the city from bar to bar. Tracking a half crazed, fully plastered former assassin was not an easy feat and he managed to lose her several times over the night before he finally caught up to her at a house party in the wealthier area of town. He’d decided as he corralled her out of the house that she owed him. Here he was, surrounded by wealth and unsuspecting teenagers and he didn’t even have time to pinch a wallet or a ridiculous solid gold bauble, too caught up in getting their wayward Captain out of there and back to the ship where she could sober up and sleep it off. 

The trip back together was as crazy as the journey there to begin with and Leonard liked to think his mind blanked most of it out for his own sanity, even as she stood over Sara’s bed, her body sprawled out haphazardly, mouth open and snoring. Her long blonde hair was now bright pink and filled with glitter, her eye liner was smudged her t-shirt ripped and from the looks of it she’d woken up during the night and relieved herself of her beer stained jeans. 

And then all at once she did something that would never cease to amaze him. Her eyes popped open as if she hadn’t been dead asleep a moment before, sat up, ran a hand through her hair as she looked around and smiled at him. “Morning.” she greeted as if she hadn’t spent the previous six hours drinking like a man in the desert who just found water. 

“Your a hot mess.” he told her before he could stop himself. She looked confused for a moment before she smirked at him.

“At least I’m a fun hot mess. Like a train crash full of pizza, fireworks and glitter.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. He was too old for this.


	3. Captain Canary

 Mihkaelson asked:

Pairing: Captain Canary

Prompt Theme: Cheesy Tropes

Prompt: Body Swap AU

xXx

“If you pull up my shirt to look at my boobs I’ll stab you when we’re switched back. I’ll be extremely flattered but there will be stabbing.”

“Noted.”

“I thought you two…” Ray trailed off when they both turned to look at him.

“That doesn’t mean he gets to see them whenever he wants.” Sara replied.

“This is just weird.” Jax said looking around at the team gathered on the bridge. There was a resounding agreement among them.

Somehow, and still, despite rewatching security feeds and the back and forth between the team for more than an hour, Sara and Leonard had been bodily switched without any of them having any idea how or why. It was like being in the twilight zone, the six foot one crook smirking and making jokes while the five foot six former assassin sat brooding on the outside of the group. It was strange and yet Jax had to put serious effort into not laughing at them. Both of them would probably make him pay for it later.

“So what do we do?” Sara asked standing to Leonard’s full height.

“I think,” Stein began. “That until we know what caused this, we can’t do anything.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Obviously.” he said. “And if that’s going to take awhile, which it appears it is, then you and I,” he gestured to Sara in his own body. “Need to have a serious discussion on how we’re going to handle this.” Sara nodded in agreement and followed Leonard out, leaving the team behind to continued going over recordings without them.

She followed Leonard to his room, stepping over the threshold and for the first time since coming onto the Waverider, sitting on the bed instead of having to hop up onto it. “So this is what it’s like being tall.” she said smoothing the comforter around her. “I don’t hate it.”

Leonard snorted. “I can’t say I’m opposed to being fun sized as you’ve so eloquently.” he told her. She smirked and preened a particularly strange look sitting on his face. “Anyway, how exactly do you want to handle this? I realize there isn’t anything we haven’t seen of each other yet, but it’s not exactly normal circumstances.”

Sara shrugged. “That’s true. Although it could be interesting.” she continued eyeing him across the room. Leonard smirked.

“Oh yeah?” he asked sauntering toward her.

“Yeah.” she replied as he climbed up onto the bed straddling her (his) lap. She looked up at him, eye sliding shut as he closed the distance between them. With her eyes closed it was like nothing was different. When Leonard pulled away she finally opened her eyes and just like that the moment was gone.

“This is weird.” Leonard said. Sara nodded.

“Oh yeah, very weird.” she replied as he climbed down.

“I’m going to get a shower.” Leonard said awkwardly. He froze for a moment before looking back at her. “I’ll put a towel over the mirror.” he told her then turned on his heels and walked into the adjoining bathroom.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before, we’ve been over this.” Sara called after him.

“I’d rather not be stabbed.” he hollered back.

Sara laughed.


	4. Captain Canary

Larielromeniel asked: 

Pairing: Captain Canary

Prompt Theme: Vampire Starter

 Prompt: “I don’t feel good. I think it was someone I ate.”

xXx

 “What’s wrong Love?” Sara asked, gliding over to the bed where he life mate was lying, his usually pale complexion a bit green around the edges.

“I don’t feel good. I think it was someone I ate.” Leonard replied equal parts broody and pathetic.

“Oh sweetheart, I told you not to go to that concert with Mick. Those rockstars are just full of who knows what.”

“I know dear, as usual, you’re right.” he told her watching the smile light up her face.

“Even when you’re not feeling well you know exactly what to say.” she teased taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside him. She gently ran her hand over his forehead, her other hand taking a hold of his. “Oh darling, your ice old.” she said looking concerned. She gasped. “And your pulse is...gone…”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Ha. Ha.”

She smirked. “Relax sweetheart.” she began standing up. “Your immortal, you're going to be fine. Stop being dramatic and get out of bed. We’ll have some fresh blood and you’ll be good as new.”

Leonard groaned. “I feel like I’m dying.”

“That would be quite the feat darling, especially since you died five hundred years ago. I know, because I was there.”

Leonard hummed but forced himself up and out of bed, flowing Sara out of the bedroom and all the way down to the kitchen where she opened the fridge and pulled out a bag of blood passing it to him. “Drink up.” she told him. “You’ll feel better after a few of those.”

Leonard sighed popping the bag on his teeth and draining it clean in a few minutes. She handed his another one when that was done and he did it again twice more.

“Better?” she asked when he was finished.

“Much.” he replied moving to stand in front of her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”   

“Lucky for you, you never have to find out. Now, what should we do tonight?”

Leonard sighed. “I have no idea. Remember when it used to be so easy to figure out how to spend our nights?”    

“Yes, back when you could terrorize a small village for months or at least until someone called a vampire hunter.”

“Mmm, good times.”

“We could go mess with that baby vamp you like to pretend you hate.” Sara suggested. Leonard looked away and she smirked. “You know who I’m talking about don’t you? Little Barry Allen.”

Leonard scoffed. “Little? He almost sixty.”

“Oh! He’s practically an infant!”

Leonard rolled his eyes, pulling away as Sara cackled.

“You know if I remember correctly, you were practically an infant when we met.”

“Sure, but five hundred years ago a seventeen year old and twenty five year old were a normal pair. Well, normal if it was arranged and not because I got swept up in the hurricane that is Leonard Snart, Prince of Thieves.”

Leonard snorted. “I hated that title.”

“Well sure, you wanted to be the king.” she laughed. “Not your father’s stooge.” Sara grinned. “I remember it like it was yesterday. You and your crew blowing into town, me a simple farm girl.”

“Simple?” Leonard asked incredulous. “You picked my pocket at the tavern and I didn’t even notice until we got back to our camp. My father was equally pissed and impressed.” Sara grinned. “It the only reason he didn’t bat an eye when you tagged along on our way out of town.”

“Yeah, my father was so angry his little rebel ran away from home. Honestly I don’t know what he expected.”

Leonard chuckled. “He expected you to marry the son of the town’s lord. Be well and taken care of for the rest of your life.”

“Well, he got what he wanted. It just happened not to be with the man he chose for me.”

Leonard smirked at her. “And just think, if your betrothed had taken the rejection better, the vampire blood would have left our systems and we would have died of old age instead.”

Sara laughed. “That’s true, but you couldn’t possibly be upset about that. If I recall you have a lot of fun ripping his throat out two nights later.”

“That I did.”


	5. Captain Canary

Flabbergabst asked:

Pairing: Captain Canary

Prompt Theme: Random AU

Prompt: Turned into an animal AU

xXx

“He looks like he wants to kill me.” Ray said backing away from Leonard’s chair on the bridge.

“So nothing’s changed then.” Jax replied from his place by the main console.

“Alright, alright. What do we know?” Sara interrupted, spinning the captain’s chair to face the rest of the room.

“We know that Snart is a cat.” Mick replied. “A very angry tom cat from the looks of it.”

“Hey man, you’d be angry too if you got turned into a cat.” Jax defended earning a grateful meow from the feline crook.

Sara sighed. “Alright, let me rephrase. Other than the obvious, what do we know?”

“That, from what anyone can tell, a metahuman did this to him.” Stein answered.

“I don’t know about that.” Nate added. “I mean, a metahuman? What kind of meta can turn people into animals?”

“Well what other explanation is there?” Stein asked.

“Magic.” Jax replied. Stein scoffed.

“Oh please, can we not? How many times must we entertain the idea of magic? Honestly. It’s as if we lost all reason lately.”

“Matin, there’s been nothing but evidence that magic is real, why are you so against it?” Sara asked.

“Because there is only science Ms. Lance. Magic is just science we don’t understand yet, hence Science Fiction.” Stein explained.

“Fine, due to unexplainable science which we will call magic for simplicities sake, Leonard is now a cat. which , let’s be honest, with the exception of the height, it’s really not all that different.”  Mick snorted.

“I think the real question is, how do we turn him back?” Amaya asked.

“That is why I’ve brought us to 2017.” Sara explained. “We’re here to find a man named John Constantine.” she continued.

“That name sounds familiar.” Ray said.

“He’s the sorcerer that restored my soul after I was resurrected.” She replied. “And he should be able to, at the very least, point us in the right direction to turn Leonard back.”

“So what’s the plan?” Jax asked.

“Jax, you Ray, Nate and Amaya are going to Star City to meet Oliver. I sent Felicity a message that your coming. He has a way of contacting John, he’ll put you in touch. Find him, convince him to help us and bring him back here.”  

“And what are the rest of us supposed to do?” Stein questioned.

“Sit tight and wait for them to come back.” Sara told him. She turned to look at Jax. “The jump ship is ready whenever you are.”

xXx

A few hours later Sara was sitting at the pilot’s console, running diagnostics when she felt a weight land in her lap. She looked down to find Leonard's big blue cat eyes staring up at her. “Hey crook.” she greeted, scritching him under the chin until he started to purred. He stretched his back and yawned before curling up and falling asleep while she got back to work.

Not long after Jax and the rest of his team returned in forming them that they were informed by an associate that Constantine was off world and would return in a few days.

“They promised to send him to Star City when he gets back.” Jax explained. “Felicity will let us know when he gets there and we can go meet him.”

“Alright then, looks like we’ve got some down time then.” Sara told them and they shuffled off to do their own thing. When they were gone she looked down at the grey cat who had been snoozing in her lap most of the afternoon. “Looks like you're a cat for awhile Snart.”

xXx

Stein jumped as he turned from the counter to find Leonard sitting on the table, staring at him.

“Mr. Snart, you startled me.” Stein told him, clutching his chest. He eyed the grey cat wearily, although that wasn’t much different than how he watched Snart lately anyway. Every since they’d gotten him back from the Vanishing Point he’d been none too friendly to most of the crew, Sara included. It wasn’t until recently that he’d discovered the reason being their treatment of his partner in his absence. He assumed that Sara had made it up to Mick, since Leonard had gone back to treating her the same as before, though there was something else there he could tell. It seemed the same could be said of Jax and Amaya.

Stein watched Leonard for a moment before taking a step forward. “Is there something I can help you with?” he asked, eyeing his tea cup sitting beside Leonard. Leonard lifted his paw and nudged at the glass, pushing it away from him. “What are you doing?” the older scientist asked as Leonard pushed the glass again. “Don’t you dare.” Stein warned which was mistake in every form. “Snart!” Stein exclaimed as Leonard pushed it the rest of the, tipping it over the edge of the table and watching with indifference as it shattered on the floor.

“Are you kidding me?” Stein asked but Snart simply turned on his heels, jumped down from the table and padded out of the room.

xXx

“Something chewed through the wires in my suit.” Ray said absently as he entered the library. Nate looked up from his book surprised.

“Really? Maybe it was Axel.” he suggested.

“I don’t think so. Mick built him a huge home. It takes up most of his room. I don’t think he comes out of it.” Ray explained.

“They what do you think did it?” Nate asked.

“Um…” Ray hesitated looking around before sliding into the chair next to Nate. “Okay listen, I know this sounds weird but, I think it was Snart.”

“Snart?” Nate questioned. “Why would he chew through the wires in your suit. You know he’s not actually a cat right?”

“I’m aware, but Stein said he knocks stuff off the table all the time and he’s usually sleeping in Sara’s lap like a cat and…” his voice was getting high and frantic.

“Ray, Ray, calm down.” Nate insisted. “What are you so worried about?”

“I don’t know. But ever since he got back he’s been less “friendly” than usual. He’s a lot more standoffish with us, except maybe with Mick and Sara. I just feel like lately he’s had it out for me.” Ray sighed. “I mean, I’ve caught him staring at me a few times.”

“Staring?”

“Yeah, like I’m prey or something. It’s so unnerving I started locking my door at night.”

“Look,” Nate began after a moment. “I think you might be overthinking this.”

“You think so?” Ray asked unsure. Nate nodded.

“I really do.”

xXx

Sara smiled when she stepped out of the bathroom to find Leonard curled up in the middle of her bed. She climbed up with him, curling around him as she laid down. “I hear you’ve been giving Ray and Stein some trouble.” she said amused. Leonard purred rolling onto his stomach and cuddling up against her. She chuckled scritching at his chin.


	6. Captain Canary

Flabbergabst asked:

Pairing: Captain Canary

Prompt Theme: Abduction Starter

Prompt: “I’m going to give you purpose. To serve me as I deserve.”

xXx

What could a man who had everything really want? That was a question Leonard asked himself often, and yet knowing there was an answer it eluded him every time. The Legion had obtained the spear and rewritten history. He owned pretty much all of Central City and could do anything he wanted. Rob banks, jewelry stores, cause mayhem. And yet it none of it made him feel the same way it had before. He missed the thrill of the chase, the underlying danger of getting caught and actually facing the consequences. God help him he actually missed Barry Allen.

It was boring. At least Dahrk had vigilantes to hunt down and factions of rebels to crush. What did he have? A partner who was just as bored as he was and an itch to do something stupid just to shake things up. That alone was enough of a warning.

The penthouse he kept in Central offered a panoramic view of the city. That was where she found him that night, staring out the window at the night lit sky line.

“You know, for a guy who has everything you never look very happy.” her voice penetrated the silence.

Sara Lance, Captain of the Legends, or former at least. Now she worked for Darhk, one of his sexy, sassy assassin's, his favorite if he read the older man correctly and completely ignorant of her true time line. All she knew was that Damian Darhk was her boss. He told her what to do and who to kill and she did it, usually with sadistic glee. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find her attractive.

“What does Darhk want?” he asked without turning around.

“He’s...concerned about your sidekick. Wants you to keep a better hold on his leash.” she told him. He indifferent expression shifted to a scowl and he looked up to catch her reflection in the glass. Memories of the stories he’d heard from Mick, of the blonde assassin who’d supposedly turned him into a “better” read weaker man, played through his mind and he quelled the rage at the idea that this...woman, could ever be anything to him; could ever distract him from his true joy in life.

“Tell me Sara.” he said finally turning to face her. The look on his face was dangerous now but nothing scared her. “Do you like working for Darhk?”

Sara smirked. “Why? Want to offer me a job?” she teased. When he didn’t react she sighed. “I do actually. Who else would let me be myself in exchange for a little loyalty?”

“Be yourself? And what exactly are you?” he asked.

“A killer.” she told him without remorse or hesitation, in fact she seemed utterly unrepentant. He couldn’t blame her though. The other Sara had been quite the assassin herself before she let her conscience get the better of her.

“What if I did offer you a job?” he asked. “What would you say to that?”

“I’d say, you’d have to have something pretty spectacular to offer to pull me away from Mr. Darhk.”

“It’s an opportunity that allows you to continue working for Darhk and for me as well...and no I’m not asking you to spy on my associate for me.”

“Then what do you want?” she asked.

What did he want? He wanted to make her pay. Pay for making him weak, for letting him die instead of living for himself the way he always had. He wanted her to be humiliated by him. His property, someone he could control so she could never have power over him again.

“I’m going to give you purpose.” he told her moving to stand toe to toe with her. He was stupid enough to think she couldn’t fight him off so he made no movement toward her otherwise. “To serve me as I deserve.”

And there it was, the suspicion. It was gone in an instant, hidden behind her usually playful demeanor, but he knew he saw it. “And how do you deserve to be served?” she asked.

She against the wall before she could react. A feat that surprised even him. She realized then as he loomed over her, that she had underestimated him. He was more than a crook with a pretty toy and a sharp wit.

“Allow me to show you, assassin.”         


	7. Captain Canary

Flabbergabst asked:  


Pairing: Captain Canary

Prompt Theme: Line Quote “Holt Brooklyn 99”

Prompt: “Any smile longer than a second and a half is a conman’s ruse.” 

xXx

“That makes no sense.” Sara exclaimed, but it was more of a harsh whisper than anything. No matter how aggravated she was with her husband she was not going to wake Dinah. It was difficult enough getting her down for her nap. 

“It makes perfect sense, Assassin.” Leonard replied, looking out the front window, watching the young woman’s retreating back as she walked down the front sidewalk. He didn’t look away until she was in her car and driving off. 

Sara sighed exasperated, turning on her heels and returning to her seat on the sofa, stooped over the stack of applications they’d been going through for nearly a month now. 

Dinah was over a year old now, and Sara finally felt comfortable enough to leave her with someone else for a day of work. A few years back, when they’d first stepped off the wave rider for a normal life, Leonard had decided to go into business for himself. With his sister’s help he started his own security firm. Who better to provide security of all types than someone who understood the inner workings of the criminal mind. The business flourished. They were married a few after that and Sara worked alongside Leonard at the firm, managing, training and overseeing the personal guards they employed to protect clients. However, when she got pregnant unexpectedly, she went on leave to take care of herself and their baby. 

As much as Sara loved being there with Dinah over the past year or so, she was also desperate to get out of the house and finally hold an adult conversation with like minded individuals. 

Leonard, however, was clearly not thrilled with the idea. Not that he would say as much as he remained thoroughly supportive of her decision to go back to work, while simultaneous shooting down every nanny they’d interviewed so far. 

Sensing her irritation as he watched her flip through the remaining applicants, Leonard sighed, moving to sit beside her. “I just want to make sure that we are absolutely sure about whoever we hire.” he told her. “You and I have very dark pasts. There is no shortage of people who would do anything to hurt either of us any way they could.” 

Sara deflated a bit. “I know that, believe me I do. But we can not live our lives like that. You wanted normal remember. Well normal means not looking over your shoulder, or assuming every person we meet is out to get us.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, but I know you understand why it’s hard to let it go.” 

Sara nodded. She did know, all too well actually. When Dinah was born, Sara had been a wreck. She spent very little time sleeping as she watched over her daughter constantly. Checking locks and securing any possible point of entry into the house. She’d have nightmares about Damien Darhk or Vandal Savage breaking into their home to hurt Dinah. But she’d slowly started to relax and now she was ready to trust someone else with her child. A big step given where they’d started. She also knew that deep down, Leonard was hoping she would stay with Dinah full time, despite knowing how much she needed to get out of the house.

“Remind me again why Iris can’t watch her.” Leonard sighed, slouching back against the sofa. 

“She’s already dealing with twins, for her own sanity we’re not giving her another child to take care of.” Sara explained. 

“Could you imagine if Dinah was a meta at her age like the twins?” Leonard asked. They shuddered to think. They loved their daughter more than anything, but she was a little hellion when she wanted to be. Quentin liked to remind Sara that Dinah was just like her mother whenever he came to visit. Usually with a gleeful gleam in his eye and right after she’d done something that had her looking up at them with dubious innocence.  

“Alright look, we need to come to a decision.” Sara finally spoke up. 

Leonard sighed, reaching for the pile and flipping through it. He stopped on one near the middle. “This one, he’s experienced, he’s got good references and he was recommended by Curtis.” 

“Perfect, I’ll give him a call.”  


	8. Captain Canary

For: Winterandmistletoe

Pairing: Captain Canary

Location: Roof

Prompt: “I like to Watch.”

xXx

**_Central City, May 8th, 2009_ **

He was supposed to be casing the building across the street, and he had been. Never let it be said that Leonard Snart slept on the job. It wasn’t really his fault that someone else was casing the building as well. 

“You know the polite thing to do when you find yourself in the same space as another thief is to bow out to the one that was there before you.” he said matter of fact, taking note of the fact that if he had startled her, she hid it well. 

Slowly the young woman stood to height, her stature surprisingly small compared to him, and turned to face him. Deep blue met ice blue and Leonard smirked, hiding the unease she elicited in him. 

“Who says I’m a thief?” she asked, her voice teasing, a stark contrast to her expression. 

“Why else would you be up here?” he asked. The corner of her mouth quirked ever so slightly at that.

“Why indeed.” She smirked. “Perhaps I just like to watch.”

“Watch what exactly? The precise change of guards every night? The movement of those who work late into the night? Or maybe it’s the supply shipment schedule.”

In the distance, sirens sounded before she could reply and Leonard turned his head to listen, judging their trajectory. A moment later he determined they were headed toward them and he turned to warn the young woman. When he looked her way again she was gone, much to his surprise. 

The next night and the night after that he was back on the roof, casing the building across the street. On the third night, his crew made their move. They had a two hour timeframe to retrieve what their buyer asked for and upon entry they got to work immediately. Unfortunately their progress stalled in the labs. 

“Boss.” Mick said drawing his attention from the key panel. He looked up to find Mick’s attention focused on the office across the hall. The rest of the crew turned to look as well. All of them froze in shock. 

This company primarily dealt in pharmaceuticals, but some work was done in genetics and stem cell research. In his own research, Leonard discovered the lab they were going to be stealing from was run by a scientist of questionable morals. He had plenty of enemies, which made it any wonder that it had taken this long for someone to kill him. 

He was posed in a chair facing the glass window, his throat slit and a note around his neck. “MURDERER” in bold red letters. 

“Fuck.” Leonard muttered to himself. “Jobs off, let’s go.” 

xXx

The murder had been in the headline of every paper in Central City, and Leonard had followed it closely. He wasn’t arrogant enough to believe that petite young woman wasn’t good enough to have done this. The question was, would she come for him? He had seen her face, he could place her at the scene. Would she try to tie up loose ends? 

He got his answer a few nights later. He’d sent Lisa out of town with Mick under the pretense of staking out another job, so the House was empty save for him. She had climbed in through the his bedroom window, an impressive feat of acrobatics seeing as how he cut down all the trees close to the house to keep anyone from doing that. 

Where before she had been wearing a simple pair of jeans and a hoody, all black, now she was dressed in an elaborate uniform he had only heard descriptions of. 

“So, your an assassin.” He spoke up, breaking the silence from his chair in the dark corner across from her entrance. He flicked on the light, one hand balancing a gun on his knee. “Are you here to get rid of witnesses?” 

“Do I need to?” She asked her voice sickly sweet. 

“It would be the smart thing to do.” He replied, far beyond the point in his life where he would beg to keep it. 

“Maybe, But there’s no need for that.” She finally continued. “Leonard Snart, master thief. You’re not the kind of man who would rat me out, whether you agree with what I did or not and you’re certainly not dumb enough to try to blackmail me.” 

He conceded her point. All of it was true. He had no reason to think she wouldn’t kill him if he tried to extort her and revealing that she had been there would mean admitting that he had been there too.

“Fair enough.” He answered. “Then what are you doing here?” 

A look crossed her face that Leonard barely caught as it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. “I don’t suppose you would believe I was just in the neighborhood.” 

“Not likely.” 

“Too bad.” 

The lights in the house flickered and when they were stead again she was gone. 

xXx

**_Central City, December 12, 2012_ **

They had to stop meeting like this. 

He would admit, however, that he much preferred this new look over the jeans and hoody, or the League uniform. “Long time no see.” He drawled, sauntering up behind her. She stood and turned a smirk on her face. 

“Working late Mr. Snart?” She asked. 

“I could ask you the same.” He replied, taking in the full effect of her new outfit. Black leather from top to bottom, a blonde wig and domino mask, it suited her. “I can’t imagine the boss okayed this.” He gestured the full length of her. 

“No boss anymore. I’ve gone freelance.” She explained. He looked intrigued. 

“Is that so?”

“It is.” 

They both turned suddenly at the sound of shattering glass, and peered over the edge of the building. Below, a group of men were loading boxes into a truck, their faces obscured by ski masks. 

“Looks like they had the same idea.” She said, looking over at Leonard, who was sneering down at the street. 

“Hardly, amateurs.” He scoffed and she laughed, a high ringing sound that was quite pleasant. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

Leonard watched in fascination as Sara vaulted over the side of the building, landing solidly on the top of the box truck. The sound halted the men’s work and she took their momentary surprise to react, launching herself off the top and taking them down one by one with expert precision. Surprisingly enough, they were all still alive when the cops showed up and she joined him on the roof again. 

“Impressive.” He stated as she moved to his side at the edge of the building. 

“Thanks.” She replied a little breathless. He turned to see a flush in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes. “I noticed you didn’t come down to help.” she continued. 

Leonard shrugged. “What can I say, I like to watch.” aware that they were steadily moving closer to each other. 

“Watch what exactly? The precise change of guards every night? The movement of those who work late into the night? Or maybe it’s the supply shipment schedule.” she mimicked. 

Leonard smirk turned into a satisfied grin. “More like a beautiful woman in black leather, cleaning up my city.” 

They were centimeters apart now, his parka brushing against the straps of her corset. “Oh, it’s your city now?” 

“It always has been.” 

Sara hummed. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

And with that she closed the distance. Leonard wrapped his arms around her after she pushed his parka off his shoulders, pulling her against him, while walking them backward toward the center of the roof. Her jacket came off next, the fastenings of her pants loosened. This wasn’t going to be easy, or smooth, but they were just caught up enough in their lust to disregard that. 

Her back met the thick pillar of  the water tower. Leonard set her on her feet, then, turned her around and pushed her forward molding his body along her back. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her. 

When all was said and done they watched the sunrise over the city and then she was gone. He waited until he couldn’t see her anymore, her silhouette faded from view in the early morning light before leaving himself, unaware that he wouldn’t see her again until that faithful January night in 2016.


	9. Captain Canary

For: Sylvanheather

Pairing: Captain Canary

Location: Closet

Prompt: Fake Sex

xXx

“What are they doing in there?” Ray questioned earning a withering look from Jax.

“You know exactly what they’re doing.” Jax whispered harshly, doing his best to ignore the sounds emanating from the janitor’s closet in front of them. 

They were supposed to be leaving, their mission having been completed. Surprisingly enough it hadn’t fallen apart on them this time around which was most likely why their resident thief and (former) assassin felt comfortable enough to stick around and, well… 

“Wait, what? No. Really?” Ray questioned. 

Jax rolled his eyes. 

“Why are you all just standing here?” Rip asked, as he rounded the corner. “We need to go. Where are Ms. Lance and Mr. Snart?” 

Ray and Jax shared a look before pointing to the closet. 

“Are you kidding me?” Rip exclaimed. “We don’t have time for this!” he continued storming up to the door. 

“No! Wait!” Ray yelled just as Jax exclaimed;

“I don’t want to see that!” 

The door was thrown open and Rip stared into the empty closet incredulously, turning a put upon look on Ray and Jax. 

“Seriously?” Jax questioned, watching as Rip reached in and snatched the tape recorder off the cleaning cart in the middle of the room. 

Rip turned it off, silencing the moans, grunts and other guttural sounds emanating from the tape deck. 

“Oh that’s evil.” Ray finally spoke up. 

xXx

“Well, they certainly stood outside long enough.” Leonard spoke up, looking away from the holoscreen as Rip, Jax and Ray stormed out. 

Sara smirked. “Well, who wouldn’t want to hear us?” she stepped up beside him, handing over a glass of Rip’s alcohol, stolen from him stash. The whole reason they’d sought to delay Rip and the other’s in the first place. 

Leonard accepted the glass and took a drink. “You know they’ll be back in about twenty minutes.” he spoke up again. 

“Yes they will.” Sara replied. “What’s your point?” 

“My point, we could stay here and deal with Rip, or we could retire for the night with the rest of Rip’s stash and maybe make a few more recordings for future use.” 

Sara grinned. “I love that you always have a plan.”     


	10. Captain Canary

For: Flabbergabst

Pairing: Captain Canary

Location: Wedding

Prompt: “Is that a challenge?”

xXx

Leonard hated weddings, especially weddings involving his former nemesis and the woman said nemesis pined for for years. Don’t get him wrong, they weren’t enemies anymore, and begrudgingly, he had some respect for the guy, but getting dressed up for any other reason than to case a job really wasn’t his favorite thing to do. 

The alcohol was good though, and the food as well. He’d give Barry credit, he hadn’t skrimped on anything. They were set up for the rehearsal dinner at CC Jitters. Not his first choice, but not the worst, and the scenery wasn’t so bad either. 

At the moment his eyes were tracking a beautiful brunette across the room, a distant cousin of Iris’, speaking with a blonde woman in an airy black pant suit. He didn’t know which woman was more beautiful, the cousin or her company. The blonde woman met his eye across the room, smirking as she slipped the waitress something before walking off to attend to her duties. When Iris’ cousin was gone, the blonde turned to look at Leonard, walking toward him. 

“Your move Cap.” the woman said as she stopped before him. 

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Is that a challenge?” he asked. “Are you challenging me? To what exactly?” 

The woman looked over her shoulder, her eyes tracking the brunette as she moved between the attendees. She turned back to find Leonard staring at her incredulously. She gave him a challenging look. 

Leonard smirked. “Your on.” he conceded. “Now, you seem to know who I am, but that leaves me at a disadvantage.” 

“Sara, Sara Lance.” she offered her hand.

“Leonard Snart.” he accepted sealing the deal.

xXx

“I’m fairly certain none of them are ever going to invite either of us to any of their weddings in the future.” Sara said, pulling the sheet up a little higher. 

“Is that really such a bad thing?” Leonard questioned. Sara laughed. 

“No, I don’t think so.” she rolled over curling into his side. “Unless, of course, anybody else has a hot cousin.”


End file.
